Freedom For A Day
by Cybertronian Officer Prowl
Summary: Kakashi's inner demon, Senoke, is let free for a whole day. What can possible go wrong right?
1. Good morning?

When I first woke up, something wasn't right. I felt odd things on me and was colder than usual. I had remembered the night before when Kakashi went to sleep. I begged and pleaded if I could see his world. I was tired of living inside of his mind, I wanted some freedom. He took the plead half heartedly as he usually did. I wasn't even sure if he listened. But today, something was different. Why was I so cold?

I opened my eyes to discover something odd. I wasn't in the little world I created for my own entertainment. I wasn't near my little brook in the tropical forest that I had made to live in. I was on a soft surface, but it wasn't grass. Something was over me, but it wasn't leaves or anything else I remembered. Then a cold hand was on my shoulder. I tensed my muscles, and snarled in defense. Being in a made up world for so long can make a demon edgy.

The hand left my shoulder as soon as the snarl had escaped my throat and echoed in the strange room. I stopped instantly in curiosity. My ears had perked up listening to every sound that caught their attention. Someone was right behind me, breathing, heart beating, stretching their legs for the morning. Out of instinct I curled my right hand into a fist and tensed my arm. With my feet I felt the person behind me and found their weak spot. I moved my leg back and then mule kicked them as hard as I could in that same spot. Whoever it was reacted by curling up in a ball. Regardless the fact I was there in their way. It was obviously a man, for he took it like one.

I flipped in the strange environment that had now encased me and saw that the man was Kakashi. My eyes had widened in fear of me hurting him too badly. "Ka- Kakashi! Are you alright?! I didn't know that was you! " I said trying to get myself out of the strange cocoon I had now encased myself in. He uncurled after a minute of tense silence and me struggling to get free of the odd cloth like cocoon. "Sen, knock it off. You'll hurt yourself" Kakashi said to me with a somewhat higher voice than usual.

"What is this thing?! And why won't it let me go?!"

"Don't you remember? It's a blanket you idiot." Kakashi said trying to get me to calm down. "If you hold still you can get out of it." He said trying to keep away from my sharp claws. I did has he said and held still. I thought it would instantly let me go but I was wrong. It just made me warmer and it still remained. I looked at it questioningly.

"Sen. The blanket isn't alive. It won't get off of you unless if you move it."

I looked at Kakashi coldly. He knew it had been a long time since I had anything to with his world. Wait! His world?! My eyes light up when I realized that I was in his world. "Kakashi? Am I in your world now?" I asked now sitting up. Surprisingly the blankets didn't constrict me anymore. They just fell over me as I had always remembered them doing.

"Yes. I decided you need a change. Just behave yourself."

A big grin had spread across my, the large canines in my mouth protruded a bit. I was finally going to see what Kakashi's world would look like after 11 years. I wondered if the kind old man who sold apples and other delicious fruit was still around. I remember Obito and I would always get one everyday. They were the best apples in the entire village of Konoha.

Kakashi got up out of the bed and stretched lazily as he walked out of the bedroom. I lifted the covers off of me to find that even my beloved black tattered pants had followed me as well, but I was still shirtless as always. It didn't bother me, but today it was much colder than usual. I could feel the goose bumps forming on my arms and chest. I started to shiver so I could stay warm, my golden tail wrapping around my arms to attempt in keeping me warm, but it was no use. It was just to cold. I heard an odd sound from wherever Kakashi went and tried to remember what that sound was. It had something to do with water and bodily functions. But the term had escaped me.

He came back into the room and saw me shivering with my tail warped around my shoulders and could only shake his head in pity. He then found his clothes that he must have just left on the floor from the night before and began to change in front of me. I didn't mind. We were the same person just I was physically younger than him. Aside the fact that I was his demon spirit he locked away in his mind when he was 15 and the fact that I was slightly different in personality to him, there was little difference between us.

He had finished changing then he stared at me long and hard. I knew what was going through his mind. He was trying to figure out what clothes he could give to a boy that was much smaller than he was. He went over to his drawers and started to fish around for things. He would often pull out shirts or pants, look at them front and back and say "Nope. Too big." or " Sigh-- Too long" and toss them aside. Soon a pill of his to big or too long clothes had accumulated on the floor not to far from the bed I was sitting on. He had eventually gone through an entire dresser with nothing that would fit. So he then went back to the pile of clothes on the floor and started looking at long sleeved shirts. Finally he found one that suited his taste and tossed it at me forcefully and then went to finding pants.

The shirt had smacked me in the face and stuck there. "Kakaffi…I hofe you know vat I have panfs " I mumbled through the shirt. I couldn't tell if he looked up or not but he than said " Yes, I know you do. But they are old and ratty. And they have fox fur all over them."

"Yef. I know. Vut vhat dofe it matter?" I said still mumbling through the shirt. Finally I got tired of it being on my face and took it off. "Just thought you might what to look a bit more decent. Ahh these will do" He said and preceded to toss a pair of pants at me. They , like the shirt, landed on my face and they were a lot heavier. So the force of the throw and the heavy pants knocked me flat on my back. "Those pants have a hole in the rear. It should make things comfortable for your tail. Now. I'm going to get something to eat in the kitchen. I'll leave you here to change." Kakashi said and I heard his footsteps leave and he shut the door and continued to walk down the hall. I got up out of the bed and looked at the outfit Kakashi threw at me.

The pants were black and were made of a strange course material. They had faded grey spots on the back and front of where the thighs were supposed to be. Sure enough there was a hole in the seam on the back of the odd pants. The shirt was an ice blue shirt with long sleeves. It also had black stripes at the end of the neck, sleeves, and rim. I looked at the outfit and wondered why he tossed me this stuff wouldn't it be too warm for this? But I never really questioned him about his choices and I didn't pick today as the day to start. So I scrabbled off the bed and put on the shirt for warmth. It was way too big on me. The shirt hung off my shoulders and it didn't end until it had reached my thighs. The sleeves didn't end until an inch or so past my hands.

I then took off my pants and tried to put on the ones Kakashi gave me. One again they were way to big on me. The hole in the rear was almost too small for my tail but after some squirming and dancing around I got my golden fox tail through. But even with my tail the pants still tried their best to fall off. The faded gray spots were at my knees and the ends of the pants were wrinkled underneath my fox paws. And too think that the waist line was were it was supposed to be even though I was holding it up with one hand. I knew I was short compared to Kakashi but I never realize that 7 inches made such a difference.

Still I tried to walk out of the room without killing myself in the process. I was having major difficulties in trying to do so because the ends of the pants would often knot themselves around or in front of my feet. But regardless I eventually made it out the door and it wasn't long until I started shuffling down the hallway. But sadly I only took a few steps then I tripped. I didn't know it happened until I was one ground saying 'Ow". Kakashi came sliding from where he was to see what was all the ruckus. "What the hell is going on?!" He shouted in a semi calm voice. Then he saw me on the ground and didn't bother to come down the hall and help me up he just stood there chuckling to himself.


	2. Meeting Gai

"What is so funny?! Have you tried walking in clothes that are too big for you?!"

"No, and to think those clothes are too small for me. Just a bit though" Kakashi said with that bored look in his eye. By now I had scrambled down the hall and shuffled my way to him. I felt oh so much like that little brown alien that I had watched when I was a kid. When I reached Kakashi, I plopped down on the floor in front of him. I wasn't liking the human world so far. He chuckled a bit more as he saw the tired expression on my face. "Now you know why I learned to keep the Sharigan closed." He said helping my up and easily carrying me over to a chair not far by. It was true. Unlike Kakashi I never closed my Sharigan eye because I never ran out of energy. I was lucky to be a demon, but now I was in the human world and Kakashi's energy couldn't help me here.

He walked off into the kitchen which wasn't far by since it was connected to the living room. He continued making breakfast as I presumed. I decided to cat nap. It was a good way to waste time and get an energy boost. "You dead?" I heard Kakashi say. He was smiling under his mask. I could tell. "You're so mean, Kakashi. No wonder you stuck me away from the world" I said with a very bitter tone in my voice. Kakashi's smile faded away. I knew he was hurt by what I said. He was just good at not showing it to anybody.

Silence fell on the two of us. Kakashi had fixed his breakfast and sat in the kitchen to eat it. I couldn't tell what it was but it had a delicious aroma that drifted towards my sensitive human nose. I was too afraid to say anything after the comment I had made towards him, but he didn't seem to mind because when he was finished he cleaned his plate in the sink and looked at me with a semi happy look. I looked at him curiously. My large fox ears followed my emotion as they usually did by one perking up while the other flattened out. He picked up his vest which he left on the arm of the chair opposite of me and gracefully put it on

Then a slight puzzled look came over his face as he stared at me. "What is it Kakashi?" I asked getting up from the chair. "Well. I can't have you go around barefoot even if it doesn't bother you. You also need a belt which I do not own, and it's snowing outside. So my guess are you'll need a jacket." He said staring out the window of his house, or apartment, or whatever he was living in. My eyes lit up in excitement. "IT'S SNOWING OUTSIDE?!?!?" I shouted as I bolted to a nearby window. He was right. It was snowing. I had never seen snow in Konoha before. Not once, even before I was trapped inside Kakashi's mind

"WHAT'S GOING ON UP THERE!?!?!?!" A voice shouted from below us. Kakashi looked a bit shocked and started looking around frantically. "What is it Kakashi? Did I do something wrong?" I asked with a sort of puppy dog I-didn't-do-it expression on my face. Kakashi looked at me square in the eyes. "You did nothing wrong. It's just my neighbor is a bit..how to put it?" Kakashi said but he didn't get to finish because there was pounding at the door. I looked out and saw a tall muscular man with a funny hairstyle and big bushy brows. He was also wearing and odd green outfit.

Kakashi let out a sigh of disgust as he opened the door and the man came shooting in and grabbed Kakashi by the shoulders. "Are you ok my Rival? I thought I heard you fall earlier and then I heard you stomping across the floor. I thought you might have hurt yourself" The man said nearly breathing Kakashi down the neck. I hide out of fear. I didn't like how he was talking to Kakashi, but The guy was so big. "It's alright Gai. I'm fine." Kakashi said trying to break free of the big man's grip. "Then what were you…" The man almost said but then he spotted me creeping up next to him to bite his leg so Kakashi could break free.

"Sen!? Gai Don't hurt him!"

"Kakashi I don't like this man. He's big, he scares me and –sniff sniff- he smells funny too!" I said like a 5 year old trying to get out of trouble. I even sat down on the floor and began to fiddle with my toes. The man, who I figured was called Gai, looked down at me, back at Kakashi, then back at me again. "Who, or What is this?" he said gesturing his hand towards me and looking Kakashi in the eye. I scowled evilly at Gai. Then I started to creep towards his leg again and I opened my mouth wide to make sure I could get a good grip on Gai's leg.

"SEN!"

I withdrew away from Gai as soon as Kakashi raised his voice to me. I remember I was trying to behave so I could be in this world longer. Kakashi took Gai into the kitchen and began explaining to him who I was. I really didn't pay attention to it seeing as I really felt as if I needed to see the snow more. I jumped up off the floor and went back to the window and stared at the falling snowflakes with wide eyes. I looked around at the white wonderland to see the surroundings. The room we were in was high up because I could see most of the block from where I was. It wasn't much. There were a couple other apartment buildings and some small stands that appeared to be closed due to the cold weather. A few people were bustling about in the snow including a group of 3 kids just a bit younger than me. They seemed to be waiting for someone impatiently.

"So his name is Senoke? Kakashi you have issues to name a spirit"

"I don't think so. It suits him. Besides, if I hadn't named him differently he would always be taking mine, which could get rather confusing after a while." Kakashi said staring at me with one eye. They were both looking at me but I still didn't feel the need to get involved. "So he acts like a kid?" Gai asked Kakashi. Kakashi shook his head no. Then he explained how sophisticated I can be. But because of the fact that I am literally a split personality of Kakashi I act like he would if he had the nature of an imp or demon. Kakashi then began to explain that I am a demon that reflects a mistake he made long ago. "I keep him close because it reminds me to never do anything foolish." Kakashi said with a serious tone. Then he added "Besides. He's a lot of fun to talk to"

"So he's you?"

"Metaphorically speaking, yes. But enough of this chit chat. I have one thing to ask of you Gai. Do you by any chance have a jacket and a belt that he could borrow? He can't go out in the cold and he can't keep his pants up." Kakashi said with a happy sort of tone in his voice. Gai burst into laughter which scared me. Like a cat I scrambled around then found a place to hide and jumped behind the chair. "Sure, he can borrow a jacket and a belt. Let me bring him with me." Gai said standing up.

"No. That's not wise. He's sensitive to the cold and even with what he's wearing now it wouldn't be good if we let him go out there." Kakashi said. Gai grumbled a bit but then briskly walked out of the room and too his own abode below where we were. He returned shortly with a green sweat jacket and a belt. Gai and Kakashi bid each other farewell then Kakashi proceeded to search around for me.

"Sen? Where did yo- Ah..There you are"

"He scared me Kakashi-San. He has a loud booming voice." I said still quivering behind the chair. He gave me a sort of sympathetic look that most people would give to a quiver puppy or kitten. I knew that's how he treated me, but it was for my own protection. Without me, he would soon perish.


	3. Ice and Excitment

Kakashi moved the chair that I was hiding behind to pull me out and bent down to my level. Apparently I was to "weak" to move on my own. He grabbed my arms and started to pull me out from behind the chair. His hands gripped my arms to hard so I let out a yell of protest and used my pawed feet to try and stop him from moving me any farther. He then gripped my arms harder and used even more strength. In self defense of the pain in my arms I opened my mouth wide and sunk my teeth into Kakashi's right hand. His glove prevented any cuts or slices that would have been made by my canines, but there was still enough pain for him to let go of me.

"YOU BIT ME!!!"

"You were hurting me Kakashi." I said rubbing my arms where he had gripped them. Again that sympathetic look in his eye returned. He reached forward with his left hand to try and show his sympathy on my shoulder but I flared back my ears and growled at him like an angry cat. Out of fear of being bitten again he withdrew his hand quickly. "Well, I'll just let you come out by yourself then." Kakashi said as he stood up and walked off, removing his glove on his right hand to make sure it was alright.

I curled up in an upright fetal position. I was so tired of him acting this way. First he treats me like a brother, then as an enemy, then as a parent. Why can't he make up his mind and just stick to one of those three? Or at least not change around so much, and so quickly too. I heard his foot steps again and then I felt the chair that I was behind shift and move a bit. Then I heard a plop and the squishing sound that the cushions usually make.

"Sen. Don't you want to see the snow?"

"I…..guess" I said looking at the wall. I really wanted too, but I knew what Kakashi was playing at. He was acting like a parent. Asking their kid a trick question. I couldn't predict what would come next but I had a hunch that I would be taken for granted, or better yet. Asked another trick question

"Do you want to go outside or not?"

I knew it was coming. Apparently the only options were yes or no. I thought I guess worked too, but not for Kakashi. "Yes, I want to go outside" I said unenthusiastically. My ears picked up an odd sound and I felt something touch my hair. I looked up to find a hand holding a jacket and a belt. The same ones that Kakashi had received earlier from Gai. Soon they both came tumbling down on me.

"Put those on and come out from behind the chair."

I felt the chair move again and I heard Kakashi's footsteps once again. This time they didn't go far. I looked at the belt and I tried to put it on, but I wasn't sure how, so I just put on the jacket. It was very warm, and kind of itchy as well. I crawled out from behind the chair and stood up to find Kakashi had already put on his strange shoes. He then gave me a pathetic look when he saw me holding the belt in one hand looking at the loops on my pants curiously. Soon He had taken the belt from my hand and easily wrapped it properly through the loops.

"Your hopeless. Can't even remember how to put on a belt" He said as he pulled the end of the belt through the small buckle. He looked at the holes, then as to how much was still between me and the belt. " Sigh- this one is too big for you. But we have no choice" He said and then preceded to tie it in a knot, and very tightly at that. "How's that?" He asked as he stepped back to take a good look at his dressing abilities. I looked fine, but my pants were still trying to slide off. He could only slap a hand to his forehead.

"How about we just go outside now?"

"Ok!" I said. I was ready for the snow now. He opened the door and stepped out. He waited for me to follow. I bounded out and stared at the white world in awe. Big snowflakes were falling and hiding any foot prints made hours earlier. I stepped out onto the balcony near the stairs. Apparently all of them had one. The snow on the railing was a good 3 or so inches deep so that means it would be more fun for me. I looked out into the street and a bright color caught my attention. It was the group of kids I had seen earlier from the window. They were still waiting there. Only now the one in orange was waving his hand furiously. He then started shouting at someone, I figured us because of Kakashi's reaction.

"HEY!!!!! SENSEI!!!! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!!!!!!!!"

I looked at Kakashi with a curious glint in my eyes. "Do you know them?" I asked tilting my head a bit. He nodded his head and made his way towards the stairs. He walked down a floor and continued on. Had he forgotten I was here? He soon made it to the bottom and was already walking out into the street where the kids were and they began talking. I stood leaning over the balcony, trying to see if their voices traveled far enough for me to hear. After a couple of minutes Kakashi noticed I wasn't by his side as he frantically looked around. He soon spotted me still where I was when he left me. He waved a hand at me. I wasn't sure if he wanted me to come or not, but I decided to follow.

I raced to the stairs and started running down. When I got close to the bottom I suddenly heard Kakashi shout " WAIT SEN!! BE CAREFULL THERE IS I-", but he was too late. By the time he had said "there" I had found myself flat on my back and my feet in the air. I didn't know what to do so I just stayed there. Then I heard running footsteps in the snow. I thought it was Kakashi but instead it was the pink haired girl. She had bent over to help me up then saw me and jumped back with a yelp.

"What are you!?"

"Me? I'm a fox demon." I said deciding that if she wasn't going to help me up then I was going to do it myself. I planted my callused fox feet on the ground and sat up. Then I got into a squatting position and slowly stood up. I turned around and saw the patch of ice that I had slipped on. I glared at evilly and then turned my attention to the wide-eyed girl. She was about my height, maybe shorter, she had short pink hair and bright green eyes. She wore a winter parka and sweatpants. She also had the same head band that Kakashi had.

I looked at her with a questioning look. "All right. I told you who I was, now what about you?" I said moving my fox tail swiftly from side to side. She seemed to be afraid of it but she stood her ground. Then Kakashi and the other 2 came. One boy had spiky blonde hair and whisker marks on his face like me. He also had blue eyes and wore an odd orange and blue outfit. The other boy had strange blackish-blue hair and dark colored eyes. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt with a high color and black sweatpants. The three of them looked about the same age and all had the strange head band that Kakashi did.

I looked at the boy with whisker marks like me and wagged my tail happily. "Are you a fox demon too!?" I said happily getting right up in his face and smiling. He seemed a bit frightened for he leaned back a ways when I got closer to him. "Get away from me you freak!" He shouted at me with a rough scratchy voice. I backed off a bit, but I still had a smile on my face. Kakashi groaned when he noticed the same impish look in my eyes when I wanted to play. "Sen, I know you don't know these people in person but that is Naruto…." He pointed at the whisker kid, "That's Sakura…" He pointed at the pink haired girl,"…..And that is Sasuke" He said as he pointed at the dark haired kid.

Kakashi had told me about his students before, but never gave me a proper physical description. Sasuke, that meant he was the boy with the Sharigan eyes like Kakashi and I had. And Naruto, no wonder he had whiskers. He was the Ninetailed fox. But why didn't he want to play?

The smile on my face disappeared when I was properly introduced to his students. "So these are the failures?" I asked Kakashi who quickly slapped the back of my head in response. I flinched when he did. It never did hurt but it was sort of a punishment or "Bad boy, no treat for you" sort of thing. It was because of my canine instincts I flinched.

"So…Who is this joker?"

"Joker? More like a loser" Sasuke said refusing to make eye contact with me. Sakura then gasped and glanced at Kakashi, then back at me, then at Kakashi, and back at me. She repeated this process 5 more times before she finally stopped and stared at me with wide eyes. I darted my eyes around trying to figure out what was wrong with me. "Is something wrong Sen?" Kakashi asked turning towards me giving that same bored look he always did. The urge was so strong to act like a chilled in this case and I tried to resist but it didn't work. I dashed behind Kakashi, peered around him, and pointed at Sakura. "She's staring at me!!!" I said in an almost whiny 5 year old voice. She seemed taken aback by the statement as I continued to point at her with a clawed finger. "It's not nice to point" Kakashi whispered at me and I quickly lowered my finger and looked up at him.

"Sakura. Is there a problem?"

"N-No! It's just that….He has a Sharigan eye just like yours" She said standing as alert as possible. I was disappointed. I was thinking she was staring at me because I was strange, instead it turned out to be my Sharigan eye. I looked up at Kakashi, curiosity once again glinted in my eyes. "Kakashi do they know?" I whispered. He shook his head and stared back down at me. I was about up to his chest but even then it seemed like his glance was far away. He looked over at some trees not far by and with his head gestured me to go over there. I knew he was going to explain to his students about who I really was and he knew I didn't like to be around for that sort of thing.

So off I darted towards the gathering of trees. When I got there I looked at the snow that was still falling. I tried desperately to catch one with my tongue, but apparently the one thing I lacked was tongue-to-eye coordination. So every time I tried I would end up leaning to far one way and fall flat on my tail.

Eventually I gave up and decided to do something else. I looked at the tree closest to me and jumped up on a low branch then worked my way to the top. When I got to the top I carefully balanced myself on a thick limb and looked over the village. It wasn't as large as I thought it was but it was still pretty big. I could see the mountains that Kakashi would vividly describe to me. The 4 faces of the Hokage were easily seen from were I was even thought they were on the other side of the village. I guestimated about a mile from where I was to the mountains.

I continued to survey the town. Lots of trees, lots of buildings, nothing exciting. Then I heard a voice from below. I looked down and I saw Gai. I jumped down to say high and found that it wasn't Gai but a kid who looked oddly like him. I was a few limbs up from where he was and me being playful I sat on the limbs and hooked my legs around it and leaned back. Now I was hanging upside-down. I looked at him and he looked at me with a shocked look. "Who are you?" I asked in a chipper voice and smiling

"Who am I?"

"Yeah!"

"You don't know?"

I looked at him curiously. As he did some kind of odd pose where he smiled bit winked and eye and gave me a thumbs-up and said " I am The Handsome Devil of the leaf village!" He said at me with a confident voice. I blink at him a couple of times before he finally realized I needed a name. "I am Rock Lee!!!!" He said going back into that odd pose once more.


	4. Trouble near the Market

"Hi Rock Lee!!" I said with a big smile on my face. I decided he wasn't like the other kids I met earlier and climbed down to meet him face to face. He looked exactly like Gai only younger, and he had the roundest eyes I had ever seen. "Who are you?" He asked staring me down with his creepy eyes. His eyes made a cold shiver run down my spine. It made me want to hide behind Kakashi, but I couldn't because he wasn't there.

"I'm…..Senoke"

"Just Senoke?" He asked. Then trouble began. He saw the jacket I was wearing. He glared at me and then shouted "YOU STOLE GAI-SENSEI'S JACKET!!!!!!"

"I didn't steal it! He gave it to Kakashi so I could be warm!" I said back in my defense, but it was too late. Rock Lee had then proceeded to tackle me to the ground and wriggle the jacket off of me. Even though I was wearing a shirt, things suddenly got very cold. He got off of me and ran towards wherever Gai was. I figured the apartment building. Hopefully Kakashi would notice Lee running around with the jacket and stop him, but I was wrong.

Kakashi noticed Lee then continued on with whatever it was that he was saying. I was shivering uncontrollably now. Then I heard a crunch behind me as if someone were creeping up. The something grabbed my tail and yanked at it very hard. Tears swelled up in my eyes and I let out a yell of protest at my attacker who soon let go. I quickly flipped around and looked at my tail. A larger chunk of fur had been ripped out near the end. I then looked at my attacker but all I saw where footprints heading away from me. I saw where they were going and they were leading further into the town. I looked at the tracks then whipped around to see if Kakashi was looking. He wasn't, so I bolted and followed the tracks.

I was running fast enough that the cold air stung my face and eyes. Eventually I saw my running attacker. It was a small boy with an odd head protector and a short ponytail sticking out from the head protector. He was also wearing a thick jacket and had some of my fur in his hand. I snarled evilly and ran faster to catch up with him. Soon I was in range and I leaped at him and grabbed his feet. We both fell hard on the snow but I quickly scrambled up and pined him to the ground with my right elbow jabbing into his back and my left hand grasping the back of his short neck.

He flailed around trying to kick me but my tactics knowledge was much more advanced then his. I gripped the back of his neck harder and shifted my weight onto his back. He let out a whimper. "If I were set to kill you, you would already be dead" I snarled in his ear. I didn't notice if there were any onlookers or not but soon I found a kunai at my throat.

"I don't know who you are, or what for that matter, but had better let that boy go." A male voice said behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see a young man with a cut over his nose. He wore the exact same outfit as Kakashi, minus the mask, and had the same pointy ponytail as the boy below me. I knew the Kunai couldn't hurt me, but the last thing I needed was Kakashi scolding me for getting in trouble, so I released my grip on the boy and took my elbow off. He jumped up and tried to run but the man stopped him.

"Konohamaru! Who is this guy and why was he attacking you?"

"He attacked me because……because…." He said trying to find an excuse to get out of trouble. I knew this tactic already, but I would have thought of something already, especially if I knew the guy I was attacking would retaliate. "He yanked my tail, sir." I said calmly hoping he would take the weapon away from my throat. The man's weight shifted at he noticed that a piece fur was missing from my tail and was suspiciously in the boy's hand.

"Konohamaru!"

"I didn't do anything Iruka!" The boy shouted and then he dashed off. I felt the kunai around my throat move and then it was gone. I quickly stood up and cautiously hopped away from the man, but I stayed to listen to whatever it is he wanted to say. "Sorry about that kid. He's a trouble maker. Hold on. I think I know you from somewhere don't I?" the man said. Back when I was free to do as I pleased I did remember seeing a kid that looked like this man, but whether I knew him or not was a complete mystery to me.

"You have a Sharigan"

I stared at him. What is with people and a Sharigan eye? Then I remembered it's how I was identified. It had always been that way for both myself and Kakashi. "Hey! You're that guy with the Sharigan eye!!" To be honest I was sick of it. I glared coldly at the man who seemed to jump back a bit when I did. "Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you, but I thought it was interesting. Have you met Kakashi?" He asked trying to start a friendly conversation.

I had completely forgotten about him. I wondered if he knew I had run off. I explained to the man that I was with Kakashi and he probably had to explain to him who I was. The man seemed confused but was happy enough to guide me back the way I came. Soon he introduced himself.

"I forgot to mention but, my name is Iruka"

"Yeah I caught it earlier, but I didn't remember it. My name is Senoke." I said with a bitter tone. I knew Kakashi was going to scold me when Iruka took me back. Maybe I could trick Kakashi into explaining to him who I was. Iruka tried his best to make a friendly conversation with me, but all I did was stare blankly ahead. The only sound I really concentrated on was the crunching of the snow beneath our feet. Then Iruka popped off with a question that caught my attention.

"Your not wearing any shoes, aren't your feet cold?"

"No." I said bitterly. I didn't like Iruka. He reminded me too much of Kakashi. One was bad enough in my opinion but having another person who acts like him is just as bad. I tried my best to ignore the young man until Finally we rounded a corner and about 50 yards away Was Kakashi frantically looking around in the bushes and trees in the area I was supposed to stay in, his students were also looking and grumbling as well.

"Hey Kakashi! Who are you looking for?" Iruka said as he waved to get his attention. Kakashi's head shot up from the bushes and even from where I was standing I could see steam coming out of his ears. My ears flopped down and my eyes grew wide. I didn't think Kakashi would be this mad. Out of instinct I turned around and bolted. Twice as fast as before when I was chasing the boy, this time my life depended on my speed.

I skidded around the corner and continued to race like a bat out of hell. I didn't dare turn my head to see if Kakashi was behind me. I kept weaving and turning corners in the village until I soon found myself in front of the mountains. I decided it was safe to stop and catch my breath. My heart was racing and I could barely breath, but I guess that's what you get for sprinting a whole mile. I plopped on the ground out of exhaustion and closed my eyes while breathed heavily. I didn't know where exactly I was but I did know that the brisk wind and the cold snow beneath me helped to cool down my burning skin.

After 5 minutes of sitting on the ground, I had caught my breath and my heart had returned to it's dreary, rhythmic beat. I opened my eyes and surveyed where I was. It was a huge backyard and there was a small frozen pond nearby. I recognized this place for it was where I had lived for most of my life, the Hokage's backyard. Was it just luck or did my feet instinctively guide me here? I couldn't tell, but what I did know is that, if Kakashi knew me well, he would be on his way to trap me against the mountain. I decided it was wise to move on. So I stood up and started to walk towards the alleyway not far to my left. I heard the crunching of my feet and realized that he could easily track me if I continued walking on the ground. So to a roof I went

It took some time for me to gain perfect balance on the snowy shingles of the house, but once I did I ran at a slow pace and jumped to the next roof. I continued this process until I knew I was far away from the Hokage's house. I looked into the street and found myself in the market place, which was bustling with activity. People were racing around here and there, Mother's held their children's hand so they wouldn't get lost in the crowd. Men stood in large groups with their friends chatting about the days events.

Occasionally I would see the same vest that Kakashi wore, and I knew that there must have been tons of Ninja around here. I carefully sat myself down on the roof of the house I was on and watched the action. People were racing into stores, bumping into others and tipping their hat in apology. Some children were racing around giggling and playing with others while their parents frantically chased after them. A smell of food rose in the air and gave the chaotic scene more complexity. From where I was I could see all the shops and food stops, but from down there it would be much more difficult for me to navigate. So I wisely decided to stay up on the roof and watch the Chaos.

From a distance I heard a yell, it was faint but my sensitive ears picked it up. At first I thought nothing of it, but when it occurred a couple more times and no one seemed to notice I decided to investigate. I stood up and jumped to another roof, then another, and another until I was far enough away from the chaos that I could accurately pick up the screaming. Soon I found myself in the corner of the town. The Mountain range connected with the stone walls of the town. Trees were overgrown in this region and were leaning their branches on the roof I was on. The scream went off again, but it was so close that I had to cover my ears. It must have been in an alleyway below, and sure enough I was right. I looked down in the alleyway and there was a young woman pinned against the wall with three large people surrounding her. They were men, but they didn't seem to be from around Konoha.


End file.
